A Fox and Hound in NYC
by MondayRaven
Summary: AU Kibanaru *This takes place in New York City rather than Konoha, Naruto lives in his parents apartment and lives a few blocks from Tsunade(His adoptive mother) and Kiba/Kiba's Family, Naruto does not have scars and I will explain their heritage in the story. To make the story match with the setting, I might change some names. Rated M for a reason. I own none of the characters.
1. Prologue

Summary:

Naruto, being an eighteen year-old in his last year of high school has an issue, he is in love with his best friend, Kiba. The two have been friends for years and Kiba has been there to support Naruto through all of the tragedy after his parent's death and Naruto's bullying since he came out of the closet. When Naruto starts to become overwhelmed with his solitude, lack of self-love and his dark emotions what will happen and will he and Kiba find the love they both crave and require.***This takes place in New York City rather than Konoha, Naruto lives in his parents apartment and lives a few blocks from Tsunade(His adoptive mother) and Kiba/Kiba's Family, Naruto does not have scars and I will explain their heritage in the story. To make the story match with the setting, I might change some names for some diversity. Hinata(Hillary), Sakura(Sara), Sasuke(Samuel), Kakashi(Karry), Shikamaru(Sean), Neji(Nate) * **Rated M for sexuality(Kibanaru/Narukiba Yaoi) and for some profanity. Warning: I do not own any of the names or song/work titles mentioned only the original plot and characters.

Prologue:

**Naruto's POV**

I am sitting on my window sill with my cat, Kurama, an orange cat with slender limbs and tail and red tips on his ears and tail. I remember the day I got her as a present from my Granny Tsunade on my ninth birthday. My Granny Tsunade, who was born in Japan but raised here by her German mother and Japanese mother, named him that because he looks like the legendary demon fox. She has been in my life since my childhood, being my father's aunt and my mother's friend she has been a part of my family longer than I had before my parent's death. When my parents died in a car crash outside of the city she was watching me while they were out for the weekend. I was eight years old when it happened… She received a call from the hospital, asking if she was Tsunade Senju and if she knew my parents. I remember her face when she learned that my parents had died, the look of shock and horror. Then she looked at me and the look turned into one of desperation, she tried to avoid weeping in front of me to no avail, and she began to sob there on the floor supporting herself with one arm. I walked over and asked "Granny? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" She looked at me with tears still running down her face and grabbed me in an embrace and she kept on sobbing out one phrase "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She took a few moments to recollect her emotions and put on a brave face before she lifted me up and said "Naruto, we are gonna go to your house and gather your things, you get to sleep over at Aunty Tsunade's place a bit longer." And we did just that, listening to the Beetles on her then current Walkman on the way to my apartment in Manhattan. She sang along to the lyrics of _Hey Jude_ with me as we strode down the side walk and she kept her face calm. We reached the apartment in record time and she sent me off to pack my clothes and things in my big, blue Wilson bag. She went to my parents' room and I could hear her sobbing while I packed and we left after she grabbed the keys and turned off all the lights. Before we exited the apartment for the last time in years, she knelt down to me and she presented me with my father's necklace. It was a pendant of a man's face coming out of the brush called the Green Man and it was looped onto a simple silver chain. She grabbed my hand and we left, walking down the vibrant streets of Manhattan towards my new life. The next day we drove out to Long Island where my parents were going to be buried and we stayed at a nice hotel. She sat me down in a nice chair with her and explained my parents' death to me. That's when I figured out why she was crying so much, and that's when I began to cry myself. I don't remember when I stopped crying, but I do remember waking up with her in that same chair and deciding to never make her sad and to be a good boy for my parents. The funeral was small, with my Mom and Dad's fiends present along with the presence of me, Granny and My Grandpa Jiraiya. It was a gray day in the white and green gardens we were burying them in, there were white birch trees, hydrangea and white rose bushes throughout the grounds of my Grandpa's grounds where we were burying them. My father's best friend and coworker Karry recited their eulogy with Tsunade. I can't remember crying as much as I did on that day.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: White Walls and Empty Halls

I got up from the window sill with Kurama in my arms, I placed him on the old, red plush chair that sat in the corner of his parent's room. He walked to the bathroom, which was renovated along with the rest of the apartment by his Grandfather before he moved in on his eighteenth birthday. The bathroom was a white sanctuary with a glass walled shower in the far right corner and a beautiful sink next to that and a toilet across from it. He showered while he listened to the houses music system that was playing Lana Del Rey's music on shuffle. He climbed out of the shower while singing the chorus to the song _Dark Paradise_.

He exited the shower and began to dry himself off while continuing to sing along with Lana and he looked at his reflection. He was a tall, blonde boy with descent muscles on account of his regular martial arts training and exercise routine. He had his father's tan skin and blonde hair and his mother's blue eyes. He had a tattoo of a tribal fox with nine tails on his back and a swirl tattoo centered at his naval. He finished drying himself and he walked to his room, he loved the freedom of his apartment and his ability to be naked if he wanted to. He walked into his room, or rather his parents' old room. It was a two compartment room with a sitting area with a plasma TV and a fire place and two ottomans. This sitting area had a desk with a beautiful Mac desktop (one of three in his home to his great delight) and a beautiful view of the streets and lights.

Their apartment was a larger one near the top of a building in Manhattan so there were windows in all of the rooms. The main bedroom was a huge expanse with a walk in closet to the left of the sitting room and behind the wall of the main bedroom. The bedroom was a beautiful room with a large king bed and a plasma mounted on the wall at the far side of the room opposite of the bed. The walls were white with hundreds of black and white photos of nature and Naruto's friends and his Granny and Grandpa. He walked into the closet and picked out his outfit for the day. It was a misty February morning in NYC and it was also Sunday, which meant Naruto had work soon at his favorite place in the world, H&M. He was able to dress as he wished and so he picked out a stylish combo of black jeans, black Chuck Taylors and a Batman hoodie paired with a white Joker T shirt under it. He grabbed his iPhone and Heart Beats (By Gaga) and patted Kurama and said goodbye.

I exited the apartment with my keys in hand, making sure to lock the apartment before he left for the morning. I loved the building that I live in, it was called the Twin Leaf Tower and it was a high tech marble and granite master piece of the Konoha and Co. Building team. My parents were one of the owners of this company so they had an assured spot in the tower's luxurious spaces. My mother was an architect from American of Irish & Swedish decent while my father was of German Japanese decent and he was an engineer. They started this company with my grandfather and my aunt, my grandfather being a shareholder and my aunt being a CFO. But none of my family really cared for the business anymore after my parents died. I was ready to start my life, and as a honors student at the Hakate Academy in Brooklyn I could get into NYU and start to bring my parent's company to its former glory. But for now, I was still a teenager, so I could walk to my job at the fashionable and wonderful H&M and not worry about the cut throat world of business just yet.

You would think that as a bisexual that I would face adversity in the business world, well I won't, I will crush it. Once at the company HQ in Brooklyn I was working as an intern for the Marketing VP and I had received a slur from an employee from the accounting branch. It was entertaining to know that the accountant who slurred at me was in the presence of the other CFO, Anko, who quickly threatened him and raised a seen while doing so. She asked me if I wanted to have him fired and promptly sued but I simply smiled and said "No, Anko. I'm sure he is valuable to this company and good at his job, even if he is ignorant and a bigot. The word of the incident spread throughout the layers of the company and quickly earned me respect.

I was striding down the walk, only a block away from the H&M that I worked at, listening to _Sweet Nothing _by Calvin Harris. I stopped by the Starbucks on the same street and was greeted by a pleasant smile from two of his best friends, Nate and Hillary Hyatt (Neji and Hinata), two of the best tech students at the Hakate Academy and cousins. They both had long black hair and pale blue eyes that mystified, you would think they were twins they look so alike, and they were inseparable. I loved how clever they were and I remember when Hill and I used to have crushes on each other until the summer came and we both fell for two other people. She went around the counter and wrapped her arm around my shoulder saying "What's up, Foxy!?" that being my nickname because of my looks and my tattoo. I chuckled and said "Not much, Thing One and Thing Two.!" They chuckled and Hill gave me a nuggie before getting started on my usual order, a venti iced French vanilla latte with crème and sugar, which they called the "Uzumaki" at this establishment. I said to Nate "Are you two actually gonna visit me today or are you gonna be lame and study for some unassigned exam?" with a smile. He chuckled and responded "Fine, we will, and not because I want to look for a new pair of glasses which is coincidentally why I wanted to go in the first place!" I smiled and laughed while Hill smirked and continued to make my latte. She finished and handed it to me, since their manager was not there today she would be able to get away with it, and she asked "How are things between you and _him_?" with a look of concern. I Smiled and said "I've got it handled." And with that I waved them goodbye as I walked away and plugged into my iPhone and into the album _Night Visions_ by Imagine Dragons. I reentered the crisp February air as I walked down to the H&M, greeted by its familiar glow, I entered and grabbed the elevator up to the break room where I would enjoy an extra half hour before I went back to recommending fashion to teens and young adults. I sat in the chair nearest to the window and pulled out my MacBook Air and began to type out my essay on _Pride and Prejudice_ for my AP Literature class.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Vacation Plan

I finished my paragraph and my coffee on time for me to check in to work and hang is ID card around my neck. I walked down to the main level where I was greeted by another good friend of mine, Sean Nara (Shikamaru Nara), another employee here. I raised my hand to his and we high fived and then he said "Kurenai is not going to be here today, we have this floor to ourselves." I smiled at this news because this meant that essentially I was in charge with Sean for our shift which was going on until the afternoon. He took the checkout and I went to folding clothes and organizing the store's new arrivals of sweaters and jackets. With my headphones in I did not notice the brunette sneaking up to me who then promptly scared my pants off by jumpstarting me while I was still folding. I cursed under my breath as I turned around, expecting the usual perpetrator to be behind me, and big surprise it was. My best friend since I can't remember when and also my secret crush, Kiba Inuzaka, my infamous Russo-Japanese partner in crime.

I gave him a glare before I punched him in the arm and asked with a fake tone of exasperation "How come Sean keeps letting you do that?" Kiba chuckled and said "Because he thinks it's funny like I do." I rolled my eyes at his snide remark and I went back to folding then asked "What's up, Kiba?" He went around and responded "I just wanted to visit my favorite H&M employee, and remind him that we only have a week before winter break!" I chuckled and said "I didn't need reminding, Kiba. What about it?" He looked at me and said "Well what are your plans, moron?" in a playful and joking manner. I continued folding while I responded "Nothing I guess. I'm working, what about you?" He gasped at my response and said "Really? All work and no play makes Naruto a dull boy I'd think. Well since I don't have anything planned wanna just hangout all week?" I smiled at his terrible movie reference and then I looked back and said "Sure, sounds like a great idea. What do you have in mind?" He smiled and said "Well, I think we could just hang out at your place for the week and have fun around the city! Someone needs to give you company in that big apartment of yours!" I rolled my eyes and responded "Fine, I guess you could stay at my place, Dogbreath" He chuckled and punched me in the arm before peacing out to go to his mom's Veterinary practice that he was an apprentice at.

I waited for him to leave before I started to almost hyperventilate. I had no idea how to be around Kiba without feeling love sick, much less live with him. Sean walked over with a look of concern and asked "What's wrong, Naru?" I looked at him and said "Kiba is staying at my place over break." And Sean, knowing about my crush on him, sighed and patted me on the back and said "So what, bro? Just be cool or be honest, and don't let this scare you. You two are great friends and I'm sure he would handle it at least well." I smiled and thanked Sean for his words of wisdom, he is the calmest guy I know. And as that moment passed we heard a loud noise as our other co-worker and classmate Sara Harrington(Sakura Haruno), the loudest and funniest girl at my school with bleached pink-blonde hair. She also happened to be one of my best friends.

She dropped her and jacket bag at the checkout desk and skipped over to me and Sean in her vibrant outfit. A floral dress with a white belt and white Toms on her feet. She gave us both hugs, wrapping her arms around our necks and asking in a cheery voice "How are my two BFFs?" We chuckled and Sean responded "Since when was I your BFF, I thought you were still mad at me for commenting on your hair color." She rolled her eyes and responded "Well I do still think that calling my hair flashy was a tad unnecessary, but I forgive you." She said as she ruffled what hair he had (Sean had a short haircut) and we laughed. We got to settle down as Sean went on a chai run for us while we covered him in case a manager asked where he was. We started to talk about life, I asked her how Samuel(Sasuke) was and she responded with "Good! He was wondering if you had grown the balls to tell Kiba how you feel yet." I sighed and informed her on the latest news. She sighed at the troubling news and then chuckled as I looked at her and asked "How is any of that funny." She smiled at me and said "If he likes you back you two will have a house to yourselves." She said while nudging my arm suggestively. I was dazed by the idea and she laughed at me and said "Perv!" and I punched her arm and said "Yup." And we laughed until Sean came with the chai and asked what was so funny. We looked at each other and responded with nothing and he said "Weirdos." while handing out the chai. We had a pretty good shift that day."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Subtle Changes

I waved goodbye to Sara with Sean as we left H&M for the day and she continued on with two other ladies. Sean and myself went down the street towards the Subway on the corner and grabbed some subs. He always got roast beef while I got chicken salad. We sat at the window seat and ate our sandwiches while we talked about life, Sean was talking about his troubles with Nate who he was trying to ask out(Nate and Sean are gay by the way) and it all came down to Nate getting the guts to ask the boy out. I gave him his own advice and he rolled his eyes and said "I guess I should really take my own advice." He got up suddenly and with a brave smile said that he was going to do it. I congratulate him and then he rushed off, leaving me to feel bittersweet about still being single.

Night was beginning to fall over the city as I walked back to my apartment listening to Avril Lavinge and looking ahead thinking about things with Kiba. Kiba was perfect to me, he had brown hair and eyes that made me melt, he was sweet, goofy, smart and wise, not to mention cut. He was passionate about animals and biology which made his aptitude in the sciences practical, but above all he was compassionate. I sighed at the thought of how perfect he was, refusing to acknowledge that I was head over heels, and I rode the elevator up to my apartment. I fell into my bed like all life had left me and closed my eyes, I was just tired of this infatuation with Kiba, I really wish that I could just get real and accept we will never be together.

I was sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn in my lap, Kurama next to me and the film _Eat, Pray, Love_ going. I loved this movie and how smart the messages were, it made me feel very at peace and powerful when watching it. Who else to disturb that peace with a text than Kiba, who texted me:

**K: Hey, Naruto! What's up?**

**N: Watching a movie, you?**

**K: Not much, you seemed a bit off at H&M today, is something the matter?**

I laughed internally that he asked that since he was the matter and responded:

**N: Nothing, I was just tired, thanks for asking tho. Ttyl.**

And with this I put my phone on airplane mode so he could not bother me, I was done with him for the day.

I awoke to _Complicated_ by Avril playing on my phone as an alarm, I quietly stretched and looked at the sunbeams streaming into my room. I got showered and then dressed in black jeans, black boots with studs, a purple/blue jean vest with a hood over a black long sleeve shirt. I grabbed my back pack and stuffed my Macbook air, a snack, my water bottle, and my Nintendo DS into my bag. I crouched doen to Kurama and patted him before I left for the day. I plugged into my phone and set it on shuffle, starting my day with _The Dog Days Are Over_ and a smile. I got down to the front door and was blinded by the brilliance of the sun pouring down the street on this crisp winter morning. I put my sunglasses on and walked to the substation and rode to school in the farthest and least populated section of the train. I walked down the side walk to school and went in, making my way to the library where I could be left in peace until my first class. I sat in my favorite corner of the library alone, enjoying the quiet peace. To be honest I loved the solitude, it was simpler and didn't provide any complications.

He was awakened from his trance in the novel Wuthering Heights by a tapping on the table in front of his book by a tan hand that he unfortunately recognized. He was greeted with a heartbreakingly sweet smile from his clueless best friend and responded with a weak and fake attempt of a "Good Morning." to Kiba. Kiba rolled his eyes as he sat down across from his friend and inquired "What's up with you lately, you seem a bit more stressed than usual." Naruto looked at him for a fleeting moment of honesty then put on a face of unawareness towards Kiba's claims. He said "I'm fine Kiba, really. What made you think I wasn't?" lying through his teeth while smiling at Kiba. The response was "You seem distant and I can't help but notice that you have been looking very glum, and sighing a lot." he said with a look of concern. Naruto simply said "I am fine, but I am glad you were so concerned. It is very kind of you," Kiba seemed a bit irritated with this statement rebutting with "Well did you expect me not to? I'm your best friend for Pete's sake." And with that Kiba got up and left, leaving Naruto stunned in Kiba's sudden interest in his wellbeing and the drama of it all. He huffed and then simply continued to read, not willing to respond to Kiba's long late concern for him.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Heart Ache

The rest of the day went on along a similarly odd progression of Kiba's drama. Kiba refused to acknowledge me beyond cold looks and swiftly giving me the cold shoulder. I was at first entertained by the petulance of my crush and friend, but then I was irritated then infuriated. He was mad at me for speculating his change in interest towards _me_? What gave him the right to be mad, he had been blatantly ignoring me for months, and now suddenly he cares? I avoided the lunch room and my friends for the day so I could brood over the obnoxious behavior of Kiba. I was beyond irritated by the end of the day, when the school bell rang the bitter taste of spite was in my mouth once again and I was glad to return to my apartment to beat up my karate bag which had seen much since I beg my training at the age of 9.

But my journey home was not so simple, since I was interrupted by none other than Kiba Inuzaka himself. He stopped while I walked down the pavement towards the train station and he said "Naruto, we need to talk." And at this, after the months of neglect and solitude, I snapped. I responded in the most bitter and passive aggressive tone ever "We need to talk? Isn't that rich, considering that you have been ignoring me for the past two months. Why should I talk to you right now? You have not spoken to me for more than a sentence at a time and now you get insulted when I am surprised by your concern for how I am. Figure out if you actually still want me to be your friend and then come back to me!" And with that Naruto shoved him aside and almost stomped of towards the station. Not looking back at the damage and not entirely caring to either.

**Kiba's POV:**

There I was standing in the middle of the sidewalk, having just gotten yelled at by Naruto. To be honest I felt terrible for what I had done to him. I had actively avoided Naruto since the end of Christmas vacation and now he had finally told me off. I looked down at the side walk as I tried to avoid crying in public. I felt like a coward for what I had done to him and I silently walked back to my apartment where I would sit and brood over how to deal with the fact that my best friend was mad at me and even worse I was head over heels in love with him.

I reached the apartment and had expected for Hana to still be at RPI and for my mom to be down stairs in the clinic. But I was mistaken and before having known this I collapsed against the closed door to be found by Hana. She startled me and tried to wipe away the tears as if she didn't hear me crying and see how red my eyes were. She knelt down and with a look of deep concern and loving voice asked "What's up little bro?" And before I could even begin she grabbed my hand and said "I know what will cheer you up!" and she walked me into the kitchen where I finally smelt the aroma of fresh made chocolate chip cookies. I was drooling at the sight of the steaming tray of cookies when she sat me down and made a small assortment of cookies and filled two cups of milk for us and set them on the table along with herself in the chair next to me and said "Eat." And with that I ate the cookies and guzzled down the milk as I had not eaten in ages. She sat by and chuckle at my wolfish eating habits as she usually did and then finished her cup of milk before letting me finish.

Once I was done she looked at me and asked "Feeling better?" and with that I sighed and said "Yes." lying again. She rolled her eyes as she did so very well and said "Cut the crap or I will get mom to ask you." And with that I was faced with a decision, give my mother to snoop in my life, or find a confidant in my sister, I picked the latter. I sighed and said "I have a crush on someone I have known for ever and I think they wouldn't like me if I told them." being short and sweet with my confession. She asked a stunningly insightful question, which was "Is it Naruto?" I gasped and looked at her with awe, how had she come to that so quickly. When I asked her she softly chuckled and said "You are acting like a love sick teenage girl and it was even worse when Naruto was over during Christmas break. I suspected that Naruto was not the only one with homosexual tendencies." She said proud of her power of observation. I asked "Are you mad?" Hana laughed and said "Of course not, Little Bro. Two of my best friends were gay so I have absolutely no problem with you. I love you remember." I sighed and said "Thank you Hana, I love you too." Hana smiled and then proceeded to asking me "So what's the problem with Naruto?" I paused before explaining my past three months of quiet longing and love sickness.

It was the day after Christmas and Naruto had slept over, he was on the couch next to mine and he was still asleep. We had built this habit of hanging out every holiday since we were kids. Sun was streaming into the room through the shades and onto Naruto's sleeping form as I walk into the room with two cappuccinos that my sister made for us. He is peaceful in his sleep with a bizarre serenity about him that seems to elude the world the rest of the time. I am stunned by not only his serene appearance, but by his appearance in general, never had I admired my friend as a person and not just a lifelong pal. He had grown so much since they were kids, becoming a tall and athletic boy with gorgeous blonde hair and his still stunning aqua blue eyes. I continued to think about how he had grown through the years. After he had come out he had grown so used to adversity from bigots at their school and that incident at Konoha co. that he had grown to be a bit more resolute, but also less joyous. I missed his smile, I mean his real one. and for some reason my chest started to hurt, this was a pain that I was unfamiliar with. It was not bad, but not good, as I continued to admire Naru, the pain grew more and more. Before I could stop myself I leaned into him and pecked him on the lips. I was absorbed into that second of beauty. His lips were soft like petals and they tasted sweet like honey. But when I remembered he could wake up at any moment I started back and ghosted over to the window so he wouldn't wake up to find me hovering over him if he did. I stood at the window in shock at my actions and simply let my heart settle down before I raised the shutter blinds and turned on the radio which was playing, to my misfortune, _Hot and Cold_ by Katy Perry. Naruto's blue eyes fluttered open before he sat up and stretched while smiling at the sun. There was the ache again, attacking my chest with the beauty of my best friend. Naruto looked at me with his smile and waved at me silently before gapping at the caramel cappuccinos my sister made for us and guzzled his down. With a smile and a sigh he put the cup down and I chuckled at his foam mustache that was left over from the cappuccino. I looked bemusedly at his confused grin before I pointed out the foam and he rolled his eyes before wiping his lips with his sleeve in his blatant and boyish fashion that had me grinning from ear to ear. We spent the rest of the morning together watching _Arrested Development_ and laughing our guts out at the hilarity of the Bluth family before he left for work. I waved him off and caught myself admiring his legs and ass as he walked down the hall and down the stairwell. I ran to my room and relieved myself before gasping and realizing that I was enamored with my bisexual best friend.

The next few months around Naruto were hellish, I could not avoid checking him out every time we saw each other and I barely avoided actually flirting with the guy. I had to avoid his gaze as much as possible so to not experience my cheeks turning crimson with a blush that would hint towards my crush. In the end, my crush resulted in myself avoiding my beautiful best friend just to avoid my feelings for him. But the more I did so the more cold he would grow and the loneliness in my heart would devour me each night. In my attempt to fall out of love my heart felt like it had grown chained to the happiness and love of that gorgeous man. I could not bear this anymore, so yesterday I traipsed up the streets of Manhattan into Naru's H&M and I invited myself over to his house for vacation. Of course he did not refuse me and he agreed with a joke, punch on the shoulder and a smile that I could tell was faked. I left with an excited flutter in my chest and went to Starbucks to tell Nate, who knew about my predicament since I drunkenly confessed to my love for Naruto on New Year's Eve, the good news. Nate was alone at the counter because Hill was on break down the street at Dunkin Donuts which she preferred to Starbucks. I told Nate that I would be trying to bring up the nerve to ask Naru out on a date and he said "Really!? That is so awesome dude!" and then he hugged me from across the counter and said "Latte's to celebrate!" and then proceeded to make a delicious caramel latte for me and a hazelnut one for him. He drank his as we talked about his troubles with getting Sean to get up the nerve to ask him when Sean burst into the café with only three other customers inside and said "Nate, I need to talk to you!" and I stared with bemused shock at the rosy cheeked boy and I raised my eyebrows at Nate who responded with a smirk and said "Yes?" to Sean as I left the two to their affairs, suspicious that Nate's work was effective on the cute boy with buzzed hair, pierced ears and grey eyes and a tattoo. I smirked as I exited the café encouraged by the events taking place.

**K: Hey, Naruto! What's up?**

**N: Watching a movie, you?**

**K: Not much, you seemed a bit off at H&M today, is something the matter?**

I was trying to pry out some information on his troubles while I could for the evening.

**N: Nothing, I was just tired, thanks for asking tho. Ttyl.**

I sighed at the blatant lie and tried to ask him more, but after the third text I gave up and accepted that he either shut his phone off or was ignoring me in some other fashion. I went to bed in my spider man tee and boxers, anxious to find out what was wrong with my best friend and hopefully future boyfriend.

I woke up to the sound of my sister's singing of the song _Unwritten_ by Natasha Bedingfield (Who was undervalued by society in my opinion) and I chuckled as I rolled out of bed and shut off my alarms that were meant to wake me in a minute any ways. I hopped up and grabbed my clothes I was gonna wear and went into the shower. I spent the majority of the shower having dirty daydreams about my foxy friend and relieving I pesky morning wood that persisted to present issues since that morning with Naruto. Once I was out of the shower, dry and dressed with deodorant I admired myself in the mirror wondering if I would be enough for Naru. I was greeted with the familiar rivets of my abs and muscled chest, pleased with the effectiveness of my regular work out sessions with Nate and Hill. I looked at my legs and lower regions, pleased with both, especially my perky rear which I planned on using to lure in Naruto eventually these next two weeks. I looked up in the mirror to be greeted by my own brown eyes and hair that seemed to make girls and guy melt with the help of my muscled arms. I was confident that Naru would cave in to my love and affection easily if he was exposed to my physical side. I dressed in my blue V-neck, black jeans, black shoes and my favorite leather jacket and proceeded to wolf my breakfast of eggs and sausage down. I yelled out a good bye to my family and I left for yet another school day, and yet another day to get Naru interested in me.

I got in school left with time to find Naru before my first class started. I knew immediately to go to the library to be greeted by a sullen and lonely blonde who was buried in one of the most miserable books ever. A few moments Kiba got up after having said "I'm your best friend for Pete's sake." And stormed out of the library. Had Naruto really believed that Kiba didn't care or was he just trying to be distant. He spent the rest of the day brooding over Naru's words from this morning while avoiding the apparently icy boy until after school when I stopped him and said "Naruto, we need to talk." The words that followed were heart breaking. Naruto had blamed me for his loneliness and anger since Christmas as he rightly should with words that pierced my heart. Had I really hurt him so much? And after explaining parts of the past two months and two days to my sister she said "Grow a pair and stop hurting Naru, he is my friend too and if you want him to love you back there is nothing stopping you." She smiled at me while saying this and she got up saying "Think about a way to sweep Naru off his feet while I'm at the clinic covering your shift." And before I could thank her she was down the hall, out the door, laughing at her own bluntness as I stared at my dog Akamaru who sat there beside me and thinking about Naruto and how I would make things up between me and him.


	6. Chapter 5

**Naruto's POV:**

Chapter 5: Make Overs, Make Ups, and Making Out

I rushed up the sidewalk and boarded the train to my apartment, a face flushed red, eyes brimmed with tears, and white knuckles clenched in the back seat of the last cab. I was enraged at Kiba and was miserable because of it. I sped my way to my home once the train stopped, luckily not having to share an elevator with anyone. I was exhausted of Kiba's bipolarity of late, I was just tired in general. I dropped my bag on the kitchen island and I collapsed in the couch, crying my eyes out. I laid there for an hour, crying inconsistently, absorbed in my own self-pity and anger. By the time the clock hit six I was cuddled with Kurama in front of the TV watching the show _Parks and Rec_ to cheer myself up while eating my simple meal of fish and chips with a Diet Coke. I heard a knock on the door and groaned while placing my plate back on the coffee table and going to answer the door. I was greeted by the face of none other than Kiba, who was at my doorstep once again and to my great irritation. Before I could start attacking him with well thought out passive aggressive insults I was stunned by how attractive he looked right then and there with a **skin tight** white V-neck on along with tight blue jeans, nikes and a black leather jacket. Before I could continue saying nothing like an idiot my face was seized along with the rest of my body and pressed into Kiba, who was kissing me. 'OH MY GOD, KIBA INUZAKA IS KISING ME.' Was all that was passing through my head in the moment. This seemed to go on for an hour before Kiba pulled back with burning red cheeks leaving me stunned and asked "Do you forgive me?"

I pulled Kiba in while still recovering from the shock of it all, Kiba was bi/gay, he likes me, he kissed me. What the fuck? I spun around to glare at him questioningly before asking "What in hell was that?!" Kiba looked hurt and stunned and said "I kissed you." I looked at him with a look of incredulity and said "I gathered that much, I mean why!" He continued to give me this hurt puppy look as his head lowered and said "Because I love you." I was frozen. He loves me? What? I simply slid down against the wall staring at the opposing wall then at him and he sat against the wall across from me. "You, Kiba Inuzaka, love me?" I said and he responded "Is it that hard to believe?" with a sullen face. And I just looked at his lowered head as I processed my next question. Since when? Why would he avoid me? Why didn't he tell me? He answered these questions with "I started to fall for you the morning after Christmas. When I woke up brought us cappuccinos, before you were awake of course. For some reason I started looking at you as if you were just a guy that was sleeping in front of me. So I started looking at you for all you are, you, your beauty and your experiences. And I started to develop a crush over the last few months. I was avoiding you so that maybe I could fall out of love with you because I was too afraid of you rejecting me as a boyfriend and fiend. I didn't tell you for the same reason." And once he was finished I just smiled at my stupid friend. I got up, grabbed Kiba's hand and brought him to the kitchen where I sat him at the island where he waited impatiently for me to say something. I simply grabbed two diet cokes from the fridge and sat next to him and slid one over to his side. I opened mine and took a sip before I said "I am falling for you too." He looked at me in a joyful shock and asked "Really!?" And I smiled in the warmth of the sunbeams rushing through the window and pecked his lips with my coke in my right hand and my left hand on his shoulder. I retreated from the kiss leaving him stunned as Kurama jumped onto the counter and hissed making me chuckle at both of their faces and saying "I forgive you. For avoiding me and taking forever to fess up." Kiba looked at me with renewed confidence and he stood up from his bar stool and started to press his lips with mine, his tongue pressing against them begging for entry. I smiled into the kiss and opened my mouth, allowing for his tongue to come in and play with mine. I was enjoying how passionate he was, wand I was enjoying this opportunity for my hands to roam over his muscled exterior.

By the time he pinned my tongue down our shirts and hair were ruffled and his jacket was half off. I pulled back and smiled brightly at Kiba and said "You are way too hot for your own good." He smirked and punched my arm before getting up and saying "I know I am. See you tomorrow?" I coyly said "Sure." And watched as he left out the door with a wink and grin and cheeks blush red. The door closed behind him and I sighed as I sat at the island with my nearly empty soda and Kurama and started to laugh as I pet the orange-red cat and I thought about what just happened and how awesome it was. I made out with Kiba, he loves me and we are boyfriends, finally. I spent the rest of the night jumping for joy, rocking out to music.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The First Day

I woke up with the sun streaming in through my windows and the sounds of the city. It was seven AM and I was smiling ear to ear, because Kiba kissed me last night, and I kissed him back. I sprang out of bed and into the shower, singing _The Only Exception_ by Paramore and drying of five minutes later. I was still smiling by the time I was dressed in my green Henley, grey jeans and grey Vans. I waved bye to Kurama as I left my apartment and went down the elevator, rocking out to music coming from my headphones the whole time.

I stopped by another local Starbucks on my way, purchasing a Frappuccino and cheerily thanking the baristas before continuing on my merry way down the street. I took sip from the cool beverage and loved the caramel flavor and little caramel crunches inside the cold beverage. I was in this energetic state until I reached the school where I grew even more excited when I received a text.

**K: Good Morning Gorgeous, I'm in the library, you coming?**

**N:Good Morning Kiba :3, I'm coming in right now.**

I was grinning again when I entered the library and saw Kiba with a bag of donuts and a coffee next to him. "Are one of those mine?" I said with a cheeky grin. He kissed me on the lips and said "Frosted with sprinkles, your favorite." And he handed me the bag which had my donut left in it. I looked back up at him and thanked him with a kiss on the cheek and took the opportunity to lick the corner of his lips that had chocolate from his donut left. His face turned crimson and he sat me down next to him in my corner seat while he took my hand.

He looked at me and smiled sweetly before saying "You have no idea how happy I am." And I responded with "I think I do." And he looked at me questioningly before I continued on to say "I have had a crush on you since September." He looked at me with sudden irritation and asked "Why didn't you speak up?" and I rolled my eyes and responded with "Why didn't you?" and he blushed before saying "Oh right" I smiled at how childish he was sometimes and kissed him on the cheek making him blush more. I took this opportunity to ask him "So, when is our first date?" He blushed even redder and he looked at me with that "deer in headlights" look that made me snicker and said "Haven't we hung out enough so that we don't have to suffer through a first date?" he said with a look of desperation. I sneakily smiled before huffing and crossing my arms after unlacing our fingers and teasingly saying "I see, I'm not good enough for a first date." Making Kiba scramble to say "Of course not! I'm sorry Naru, I'll take you anywhere." I laughed and kissed him before taking his hand back and saying "I know you would, how does Emma Ruth's sound?" with my billion dollar smile. He nodded quickly and said "Whatever you want, Naru!" and I smirked at how silly he was acting before I stood up with him and we went off to our first class, which like all of our classes, we shared.

We spent all of them next to each other, barely attracting attention besides from our hand holding and our occasional kisses. No one was opposed to us being together, in fact, most people were excited that we were together. Nate, Hill and Sara were all thrilled and Sean was ecstatic. We all sat together with Sam and Charlie(Choji) and Iris(Ino) who were just as happy for us as the rest of our friends. Once we all sat down Sean grabbed Nate's hand and told all of us how they were together now as well. We all clapped, not caring who looked at us and smiled. Now, everyone there was in a relationship, the only person missing was Sai(Same name), Hillary's boyfriend. The moment I noticed his absence he snuck up behind us and said "Look's like tweedle dum and tweedle dee are an aitem now! I'm so happy for you guys." He said with a cocky grin and he went around the table and joined Hill who kissed him on the cheeks before Kiba could have a chance to start another one of their one sided arguments that made the group and myself laugh every time.

By the time the day was over almost all of the senior class knew I was with Kiba, and I wouldn't have it any other way. He stopped us and said "Since vacation starts for the next two weeks tomorrow, wanna go on our date tonight at 8? And can I still stay with you over vacation?" I smiled and said "Of course on both accounts. I'll see you there." With that we parted with a kiss and I practically skipped back home.

I got home while rocking out to _Rush_ by Aly and Aj and stopped in mid step in my kitchen with a thought in my mind. My boyfriend was sleeping over…for two weeks. I was beyond excited and nervous at the same time as I jumped in the shower and got ready for the date in four hours. I got out of the shower smelling like lavender and I dressed to kill with a tight orange V-neck, black jeans that made my ass irresistible, my favorite black Chuck Taylors and a tight black jacket that emphasized my muscles. I grabbed my keys, phone, wallet and walked out the door, down the stairs and out into the refreshing air towards my boyfriend waiting for me at Emma Ruth's.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: First Date

**Kiba's POV**

I was thrilled for tonight, I was finally going on a date with Naruto. I took the chance to once again watch Naruto almost skip away and laugh at how goofy my boyfriend was. I was still getting used to all of this, having him as mine, hopefully almost completely mine. The joy he was feeling now was almost overwhelming.

I got home to be greeted by Akamaru, my best friend and husky, who weighed about 170 lbs. and had a heart full of energy and love. I knelt down to his face, which wasn't really that far from me, and told him the good news. He understood how happy I was and started to yip and lick at my face. I laughed and heard Hana walk in. I told her too. She squealed and started hopping around the room with my hands in hers. She sat me down and asked me for all the "Dirty details" about last night and I blushed and told her we only kissed a bit and she squealed once more. I laughed at her giddy and excitement as I walked into my room and prepared for my date with the hottest guy ever.

By the time I was dry, dressed and smelled nice enough for my date I was impressed with myself. What I saw in the mirror was a tall muscled guy with great jeans, black Nikes, a cool tee that had an abstract design of a wolf and my favorite black leather jacket. I smirked when I remembered that I thought ahead, not being perverted when doing so, and wore my favorite boxer briefs that Naruto once said thought were hot to embarrass me. I grabbed my stuff, headed out the door after pating Akamaru on the head and waving bye to Hana and my mom who was dance-cooking with her headphones in. My mom waved back and said "Have a great time on your date with Naruto!" I froze at the door and looked around the corner and asked "How did you know I was with Naruto?!" she grinned and kissed me on the fore head before saying "I saw you kiss him in Brooklyn near your school while I was in my favorite sub shop." She winked and waved while saying "Be **_safe_**." To which I responded "Yeah, Mom!" and left.

I was waiting at Emma Ruth's in my favorite booth, in the street corner window of the Cajun restaurant, nervously waiting for Naru to arrive. Of course I arrived thirty minutes early, predictable of someone as impatient as myself, and started playing with my phone until the clock hit 7:58 when I saw a flash of golden hair at the entrance. Before Naru could reach the hostess I waved wildly at him drawing his eyes and the eyes of many others. He smirked that smirk at me before walking up to the booth and scooting me over before sitting next to me, kissing me on the cheek and saying "Hey babe." and winking at me. I was thoroughly silenced by his charm for a few moments before I shook my head and said "H-hey Naru" and he chuckled before lacing his fingers through mine and saying "You're paying yah know." Which is when I laughed and said "Anything for my fox." His response was an eye roll then he picked up his menu and picked out one of his favorite combos which was a basket of fried chicken with curly fries and some Coca Cola.

The date was going along more than smoothly, we spent most of the laughing about my mom's revelation about us earlier today and how girly Hana was being about it all. Naruto shared a story about how he was on his way(**not mentioned in the previous chapter**) where Tsunade stopped him in the middle of the side walk with her giant sunglasses, bags, and heals and asked why he looked so nice and when Naruto told he that he was going out with me she almost had a heart attack from joy. We also laughed about the perverted jokes that Sean and Samuel were throwing our way after lunch to the displeasure of Sara and Nate who grabbed their ears in and tugged in protest.

After they were done their delicious deep fried diner, I grabbed Naruto's hand, paid the bill and took my boyfriend to the ice rink in Rockefeller Center where we grabbed some ice skates and continued our romantic adventure. We were hand in hand skating around the decorated rink that had hearts left over from the Valentines along the walls and lights coiling along rails and trees directly outside of the rink. By the time I had fallen on my ass about 5 times Naru had busted his gut and was almost dragging me out of the rink where I plopped down on the bench and to my surprise had my skates removed for me by Naru. I smiled at him as he carefully removed my skates and then sat next to me and replaced his with his shoes. He looked up at me after he had and I kissed his lips for a brief moment and said "You are amazing." He responded with another eye roll and a kiss on the forehead before he grabbed me and led me out of the ice rink and down the lighted path of 5th Avenue.

**Naruto's POV:**

The date was going great, and as I had suspected he would, he was being a complete gentleman. And he was still blushing like crazy whenever we kisses, which added on yet another very compelling reason to kiss him all night long. By the time the clock hit 10:15 PM we were at an ice cream parlor not too far from my place with an ice cream each. I had a scoop of mint chocolate chip while Kiba had a three scoop of chocolate fudge ice cream and a ring of chocolate that made me bust a gut laughing at how silly he looked. Kiba made a huge grin and tried to kiss me with his chocolate face while I veered away making sounds of mock horror. After he was finally done devouring the ice cream I took a napkin to his face and whipped it off and he took every opportunity to protest and whine. After I was done he asked "Can I kiss you know?" and I rolled my eyes in a joking manner and took his face in my hands and quieted him with some tongue. By the time I pulled back he was shut up with a face redder than a tomato and snickered before grabbing his hand and bringing us back to Konoha Tower.

The elevator ride was weird. All we did was silently hold hands as he leaned his head on my left shoulder and just stared dreamily into the distance with a happy smile. When we reached the apartment it was almost 11 at night and Kurama was sitting there patiently staring at me and Kiba knowingly. Before I greeted her she stalked up to Kiba and rubbed up against his leg and purred this, being the first time she was nice to him, was a big deal. He looked at me with a proud grin and said "I knew I'd win her over one of these days." And with that we walked over to the couch and watched Hunger Games together and he spent most of the time cheering on the gore and mocking the romance, as if I would want it any other way.

When the movie was over I tried to wake him up but the best I could do was move him around and have him respond with an annoyed groan. So I got him up and had him zombie walk with me to my room and his eyes popped open at this. He looked at me with yet another flushed red face as I took off my shirt and jeans in front of him. He stood there stunned as I brushed my teeth in my loose Kingdom Hearts boxers and afterwards slipped on my Pokemon tank that had Rayquaza on it. I walked out of the room and he was till frozen in place with the same crimson shade in his cheeks. I laughed and said "You've seen me in my underwear before, what's up?" He avoided my amused gaze and said "What's gonna happen tonight?" And I said "We are gonna sleep together while you hold me. It's just our first date, you're not getting a piece of this sweet body til later, babe." I said while adding a wink in at the end. He grinned and said "Okay!" and faster than I could expect his muscled and well-tanned arms were wrapped around me as we sat there peacefully and he nuzzled my neck with his nose and kissed me good night.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A Day Together

I woke up to an empty bed yet again the next morning at 7:00. i huffed and started to think that maybe it was a dream until I saw the familiar sight of Kiba's pants strung along my bedroom floor. I smirked and walked out of my room, smelling sausage and eggs, I rounded the living room corner and found Kiba making me breakfast in his Batman boxers. I went around the stove island and wrapped my arms around his waist. Hi grinned and said "Morning, babe." And I responded with a kiss to his jaw line and he smirked, continuing his cooking. I continued down his neck, kissing him and leaving little nips along the way. He squirmed and tried to hide the tent growing in his boxers. I couldn't help but laugh wickedly before I left him there desperate for a quick shower before I ate his sausage and eggs ;P.

I silently walked back into the room in my green V-neck and sweatpants, avoiding alerting him to my presence and I swooped in and gave him a kiss on the cheek before sliding into the seat next to him and grabbing the still warm plate and began to chow down while he grinned at me and asked "How are so adorable?" And to this I responded with a finger and continued to eat while he chuckled at me. I finished in about 3 minutes and got up before he pulled me back into his arms and started to kiss my neck. Before I could even pretend to protest we were on my couch and he was still on my neck leaving pretty red marks on my neck.

After about an hour of that we rolled off the couch and grabbed our things before going out on a walk together.

We were at the entrance of central park in no time, we spent the walk there talking about what ever, always holding hands. We walked through the trees and the smiling people stopping to take a picture of each other and some together. We rounded the corner and we had walked in a circle so we just left the park and kept walking. We stopped at the nearest coffee shop(which was Starbucks) to get some caffeine before Kiba pulled me into the nearest subway entrance and dragged me onto an adventure through the city.

We got back to my apartment at about 5:30 and I was making Kiba some spaghetti and meat sauce with some garlic bread that he was making. I was peacefully swaying to The XX which was playing in the background when I felt Kiba's arms around my waist and his voice in my ear whispering "I love you." I smiled and kept on stirring the pasta while he kissed my neck and swayed with me to the music. We stayed like this until the sauce I made was ready in the microwave and the bread was done in the oven. We brought the food to our plates and loaded them with our delicious creation. We sat by the window and ate our food next to each other and continued listening to music. At around 7:30 we were on the couch together making out with some movie on the TV we couldn't care less about. Kiba was straddling me while his hands were in my hair and he kissed me as if I could disappear at any moment. I kissed him just as hard while my hands held his hips. He moved his hands to mine and held them while he started to grind against me. I gasped in pleasure and let my hands fall from his to grasp his sexy ass. He moaned into my mouth and started to play with my nipples through my shirt so I squeezed harder and he moaned louder. He stuck his hands down my sweats and started to stroke me. I was going crazy and I just kept squeezing and slapping his round cheeks through his sweatpants(shorts?) and he loved it. I switched to the front, pulling his pants down to jack him, and he was so close already. We stroked each other's cocks for about a minute before shooting onto our hands and stomachs since our shirts had disappeared by the end. I brought Kiba into a kiss and then brought his waist up so I could lick his cum off of his abs while he stroked my hair in a dazed and satisfied state. I looked up after and he kissed my lips before bringing me with him to the shower.

**Kiba's POV:**

I held Naruto's hands as I brought him to the shower door and asked "Do you trust me?" He nodded and asked "Are we…?" and I shook no and said "Not until you ask me." And I turned on the shower and pushed my sweats and underwear down with a cheeky smile. I turned from Naruto's flushed face and entered the shower and pressed play on the radio, _The Lucky Ones_ by Lana Del Rey was playing and he joined me with his semi and kissed my neck before he started to wash my abs and torso with some body wash that smelled a bit like cinnamon but more manly(probably Old Spice) and as he did so he kissed me. I let my hands wander. I felt his strong muscled back and he kissed my neck, then my hands wandered down ward, and I gave his hot butt a squeeze. The noise he made after I did that was a mix of a growl and a moan, so I squeezed harder and he moaned into my neck before leaving a hickey right on my collar bone. I smacked his ass before I pulled him into me and started to attack his neck with kisses and nibbles. He moaned and took the opportunity to clean my back and cover my butt with soap which turned him on even more. He stopped my kissing and marking and dropped down onto his knees. He stared at my erection with hunger before he consumed it down to the root. I had to hold onto the shelves on the right and the shower door bar to the left to steady myself while he licked and sucked my cock. He looked up at me while he licked from root to tip and it made me lose control. I shot my load onto his face while he jacked off and came right after me. I pulled him up and licked the cum off his face. Kissed under the shower of water for a few moments then I turned off the shower and opened the door for him. He kissed me on the cheek then stepped out of the shower and I responded with a friendly slap to his bubble butt. He chuckled and just swaggered out of the room while I lusted after his hot ass only to chase after him and join him I bed where we made out for a while and ended with cuddling with Kurama the grumpy kitty.


End file.
